Homeless
by Zexion12
Summary: "Are you homeless?"he asked. I cringed at the word, hating it with a passion. It was such an ugly word, such a pitiful, pathetic word. A LexZex pairing, Yaio Included. Please Read&Review&Suscribe
1. No Home

No Home

I would like to thank my beta MidnightSchemer13 for betaing this story. The best beta I had. I don't know where I would be without my beta. She's helping me get better at my writing so thank her betaing this story. Some parts in the story are hers that she added and the rest is mine. So let me stop rambling and let you enjoy this Story.

* * *

><p>Rain poured down from the heavy grey clouds in harsh torrents, almost overflowing the gutters as they splashed in huge droplets from the sky. With my back to a building's wall, facing the street, I sat down miserably and hugged my knees to my chest, burying my face in my lap. The rain pelted down harder, and I heard the distant sound of thunder reverberating through the humid air. Large drops of water hit my head in an uneven rhythm, steadily soaking the top of my cloak; I leaned my head up a little to take in the scene before me as I mulled over troubling thoughts in my head.<p>

_How __could __It __have __come to this?_

The truth of it still stunned me: I was homeless, kicked out of my house since yesterday. The bills were just too much; I couldn't keep up with the constant payments, and the landlord dismissed me from the premises. I had nowhere to turn to: with my parents dead, no family that I knew of, and a very small circle of friends, my options were limited. Well, I did have one true friend: his name was Saïx. Saïx was my best friend, and would do anything for me; even let me stay at his house for as long as I wanted, but I knew that Saïx was struggling as well.

Saïx was having enough trouble keeping up with his bills and working to keep food in his house; I couldn't just force myself on him and impose. I definitely didn't want him to get evicted, either. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I sighed deeply. All of my belongings were in storage, and as I only paid for a couple of days, I needed to find another place, and fast. But how? I only had $60 in my pockets, and that wouldn't even be enough to book myself a hotel room. Just as I buried my face in my knees again, wondering what on earth I was going to do, I heard the signature sound of an ice cream truck driving towards me.

_Who would drive an __ice cream truck out in the rain? _Only pedophiles and a certain someone I happened to know would come out in such weather. I looked up to see the truck turning around the corner. As it neared closer, I stood up, shivering, and waved my hand at the driver, successfully gaining his attention. Waving back, he parked right behind a black Lexington, his wheels squeaking slightly from the excessive water.

I walked over to the truck with a little difficulty, as my wet clothes clung to my body, but smiled briefly as the little window slid open and a red-headed man with long, slicked back spikes for hair and purple upside-down teardrops tattooed under his eyes looked at me and grinned.

"I knew it couldn't have been anyone but you; only pedophiles try to give out ice cream on a cold and rainy day, Axel," I said with a ghost of a smirk playing at my lips. Axel smirked back.

"You know me too well." Ever since I first bought ice cream from Axel, he had been attempting to hook up with me. Axel's was the only truck I ever bout ice cream from, but it wasn't because I liked him: it was because his was the only one which sold my favorite flavor of ice cream.

"I assume you want the sea-salt ice cream bar?" he stated more than asked. I nodded, wanting to forget my current dilemma with the sweet flavor of my favorite treat, and he went to retrieve me one from beneath the counter; appearing again, he handed it to me with a thoughtful expression. I took it gratefully, and bit down into it, ignoring the chilly rain drenching my back. Axel examined his nails leisurely as I ate my ice cream, giving me a sideways glance.

"I went by your house earlier...It was all boarded up."

"Damn, my landlord works fast. He just evicted me yesterday."Axel quickly looked up.

"You homeless?" I gripped the ice cream stick tightly. "You can move in with me. I have a nice place, and I think you'd like it, but it's a one bedroom house; but I'm sure you wouldn't mind sleeping with me." I rolled my eyes silently. I would _never _want to sleep in the same bed as Axel; I'd be too frightened that he might rape me. I chuckled wryly.

"Give me some time to think about that." He smiled.

"Alright, well, you know where to find me." I couldn't resist a quick quip at his words, and replied back:

"Yeah, behind the wheel of a ice cream truck, just like twenty other men in this city." Axel winked at me and my cheekiness, and tapped a finger to his forehead.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who comes out in the rain; got it memorized?"

I nodded and Axel closed the window; starting up the truck's engine, he backed up and drove dangerously around the car in front of him, nearly crashing into it. I went back to my spot and sat back down, fiddling with the ice cream still clutched within my hand. With the other, I reached up and pulled the hood of my cloak down further. Right now, I had on a black cloak with black pants underneath, with boots that stopped just below my knee, with a little heel on the soles. I had tucked my pants into the boots, and wore a black short-sleeved shirt on and black gloves

I sighed and finished up my ice cream. The cold dessert had made my hands sticky, but the rain quickly took care of that. Would I really move in with Axel? Was my situation so dire? Myself so desperate? Axel struck me as a child molester.

I mean, I'm 15, but I tell everybody that I'm 16, for my birthday is not for a couple more months. I gripped the stick tightly in my hand, almost cracking the wet wood; I felt like crying, and could feel the strong emotions bubbling up to the surface. I was homeless, and I might move in with a (supposed) rapist. I tossed the stick to the side, not hearing it hit the ground. By chance, I looked to the side, to see a very muscular man coming out of the store that I was sitting in front of, with a grocery bag in his hand. The store I was sitting in front of was a small mini-market. He had a brown jacket on with a white shirt underneath and pants on. He had auburn color hair that was slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow; I blushed and lowered my gaze, apologetic, but he didn't seem angry for some strange reason. He walked over to me and bent down, placing his plastic bag on the ground.

"Why are you sitting out in the cold rain? Do you need a ride home?" I shook my head no.

"I'm fine, mister." He looked at me skeptically, raising an auburn eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine."

I gave him a weak smile and said,"I'm fine, sir; I just want to be alone." He looked at me with a thoughtful gaze, and tapped his chin lightly.

"I think I've seen you before; you used to live on chestnut street, didn't you?" I nodded, surprised. I had never seen him before (believe me, I would have remembered him if I did), and so merely nodded silently. He nodded as well. "Your house was boarded up. Did you get kicked out?" I stared down at my feet. "Are you homeless?"he asked. I cringed at the word, hating it with a passion. It was such an ugly word, such a pitiful, pathetic word. He grabbed his bag and stood up straight, with a new look on his face.

"Come on," he said. I looked up at him and he repeated himself. "Come on." I slowly stood up, cautiously wondering what his intentions were. "Follow me," he directed. I followed him to his car, which was right in front of me, and stood off to the side awkwardly, suddenly mute. So he was the owner of that black Lexington. He had to be at least somewhat rich: that car came out yesterday, and from what I heard, was very expensive.

He unlocked the trunk and placed his (somewhat wet) grocery bag in there, and closed the door. This man kind of frightened me: I just met him was about to enter the car with him; this is just asbad as moving in with Axel. But at least I had a pretty good idea that I wasn't going to get molested. He opened the passenger door for me; I just stood there, wondering if this was a good idea. He smiled reassuringly.

"Come on, you're getting soaked." He was right; the rain was falling down even harder.

I got in the car and he closed the door; he then walked over around the other side and opened his door and climbed in. I didn't notice it until now but he smelled really good. The smell was intoxicating. He smelled earthy, similar to freshly-tilled soil, but I knew I liked it. I wondered if that was his cologne or was that how he naturally smelled every day. He started up his car and turned on the heat. The speed of it was impressive: the car was already warming up. He looked at me and smiled again.

"You know, you can take off your hood now that you're out of the rain."

I reached up with one hand and pulled it down further, hiding my face so much that only my lips and chin still remained visible. He sighed and backed the car up, driving off down the street. We stopped at the light when said, "My name is Lexaeus... What's yours?" I didn't answer at first, though after a few moments, I guessed that I should be nicer to this man; after all, he _was _being friendly to me, some random kid off the cold, wet street. The light turned green and he made a left down the street. I waited a couple more minutes before introducing myself quietly.

"My name is Zexion..." The man smiled, glad at receiving a response from me.

"That's a nice name."We turned a couple more corners, before we were down to an area that lead to a mansion (though, to be honest, it was a little smaller then a mansion; but it still was one).

The driveway was preceded by a large, ornate gate, and as soon as we approached, the gate opened and we drove through it We parked in front of the mansion and we stepped out, with Lexaeus carrying his grocery bag as we walked up to the doors. With his free hand, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. With so many jangling, I thought that there had to be at least 13 keys on the key ring. He found the right one and put it in the door and opened it.

We entered his house; I was struck dumb by the sheer size of the interior. It was huge.

That's when a man, most likely in his 40's, and dressed in full butler attire, walked over.

"Welcome back, master Lexaeus." He took the bag from Lexaeus; when he saw me he bowed. "And how do you do, mister….?"I shoved my hands into my pockets, fidgeting slightly.

"Zexion." He nodded and said," Good evening, master Zexion." I looked down, unsure of what to say, and settling for nodding in return.

"Do you have any belongings?" asked Lexaeus suddenly. I nodded again.

"Yes, they're in storage."

"Do you have the key?" I groped around in my pocket and pulled out the key that would open the storage unit. I handed it to him and he said, "I'll get your belongings; and in the mean time, William, give him our finest room." So, the butler was named William. He nodded and Lexaeus left. I took in a deep breath, smiling softly: his house smelled just like him.

Moments after the kind gentleman left, William drew in a deep breath and yelled,"Xigbar!" A man that wore the same butler outfit as William entered the room. I couldn't help but notice how this man had long, dark hair that had a several grey streaks in it, tied up into a ponytail. Once he came over, I saw that he had gold eyes, elf-like ears, and upturned eyebrows. He also had two prominent injuries on his face: the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eye patch, while the other is a large jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye.

"Yeah?" William handed the bag of groceries to him and said, "Take these to the kitchen and unpack them, while I escort young master Zexion to his room." Xigbar cast an amused eye over at me.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted with a grin, much to my displeasure.

"Please don't address me as 'kiddo'," I asked. Xigbar chuckled, turned around, and went walking away through another door without replying.

William bowed once more.

"Now if the young master would follow me..." I nodded and tugged my hood down further. I followed him up the stairs and down the hallway; soon, we took a turn to our left. We stopped halfway down the elegant corridor in front of a door. The butler opened it for me, and I walked in. He bowed once more. "If you need anything, please call me."I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

I looked around the room, not quite believing what I was seeing, nor the course of events that had just happened. The bedroom was quite large; the bed looked like it could fit 7 people. There was a nightstand next to it, with a dresser on the right wall under a flat-screen TV. I looked to my left and saw a door that lead into a bathroom.

_I guess I should take a shower... __N__ah__, __I think I'll take a bath. _

I wondered how long Lexaeus would allow me to stay here for. I sighed and reached up with both hands and flipped off my hood. My large mirror reflected my long, steel-blue hair, sporting messy, layered bangs covering my right eye, and reaching one or two inches past my chin. My bangs, though still rather long, were shorter on the left side, partially covering my ear. A few stray strands of hair fell over the exposed section of my face. The back of my hair was quite a bit shorter than the front. After examining my hair (and frowning at how wet it was), I unzipped my cloak and tossed it off; it landed on top of the dresser. I then took off my boots and stripped down, before walking into the bathroom.

The tub was huge; you could have party in the tub. I saw that there were bath beads on the sink's counter. I started the water, turning the crystal faucets gingerly, and slowly added the bath beads. Once the tub was filled, and the bubbles were about tall as me, I turned off the water. I hopped in the water, gasping briefly, then laughing silently. I should have known that the newly-drawn water was hot. I winced in pain as I slid myself in; it was my fault for turning the water on that hot. I fully got in once I got used to the heat; the water was relaxing. I leaned my head up and let out a sigh of relief.

_I wish Lexaeus was in here with me_...

_Whoa__, _where did that come from?

I'm not interested in Lexaeus, no matter how muscular he was, or how big his biceps were or…. I shook my head. I just needed to relax. I can't be falling for him. I shook away those feelings and relaxed in the tub, forgetting all about Lexaeus…

* * *

><p>Alright guys, hope you liked it! LexZex is my favorite couple, so please review!<p>

Yaoi will be coming up, so be prepared. Is Zexion falling for Lexaeus? Also I would like to thank my Beta MidnightSchemer13 for betaing this story. Without her this story wouldn't be possible. So thank my beta for this story.Please Read&Review&Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: New Home


	2. New Home

New Home

Alright people here's chapter two of Homeless I hope you enjoy this chapter this chapter like the last was beta by the lovely MidnightSchemer13.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I think I must have dozed off in the tub, because I woke up with my mouth half open, and full of sudsy water; I flailed and splashed around, coughing, and nearly drowning myself in the process by slipping under the water. I burst my head out of the water, gasping for air and hissing softly at the pain from getting the water in my eyes. I sat up a little bit further and sighed deeply once all of the water was coughed out. My wet hair was plastered to my head, sticking to my face and mouth. I ran my hand through my slate-blue locks, slicking my hair back and out of my a moment, I got out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom, naked and wet. I looked around for a towel till I found one in the bathroom. I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my waist after halfway drying my hair, and strode out of the bathroom to walk to the dresser. I was about to open the ornate Cherry-Wood drawer, when I forgot that I did not have any of my clothes in it. Lexaeus had gone to retrieve my possessions. I sighed, when my towel became too loose from my movements and dropped to the floor with a soft, muffled sound; and as karma or fate would have it, I heard the door open right as it fell.<p>

I whirled around to look behind me, and saw Lexaeus standing in the doorway, holding two boxes, one under each arm. He turned and saw me, and stood there speechless; I blushed and shook my head in embarrassment, and quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it securely around my middle.

"Sorry!" He backed out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. I blushed even harder. I put my hands to my head and sighed.  
><em>Great<em>_,__ I just flashed Lexaeus_.  
>I shook my head and checked to make sure that my towel was around me tightly before walking over to open the door. I opened the door and saw Lexaeus standing there with his back turned to me. Hearing the door open, he turned, looked down at me,and apologized.<p>

"Sorry, I should have knocked first." I shook my head.

"No, this is your house; I'm just your guest."

I stood aside to let him in; he walked in and gently placed the two boxes on the oversized bed, and walked back out, returning with one more box in his hands. He placed the cardboard package onto the bed with the others. What's in that last box?" he asked, sitting down onto the bed. It gave a little underneath his weight, but the boxes stayed in place and did not move.

"My books," I replied

I walked over to him, and opened up one of the boxes. Clothes of mine, stacked neatly, sat innocently inside. I rummaged through the box, taking care not to disturb the articles of clothing _too _much, and grabbed a pair of boxers, a black short-sleeved shirt, and black pants. I decided to change in the bathroom (as I thought asking Lexaeus to leave would be a little rude), and walked out of the bathroom to see Lexaeus looking through the box packed with my books. He pulled a black thick tome and looked at it. I quickly dashed overto him and took the book out of his hands, apologizing quickly.

"Sorry." He looked at me strangely, and I felt it only fair to explain my odd actions.

"This is my favorite book." He waved his hand briefly in a vague gesture, understanding.

"What's it called?" Ismiled softly to myself.

"It's titled The Lexicon, but it's real name is The Book Of Retribution."

He nodded and opened my other box, to find that it was filled with my clothes. He opened the third and last box to see it was filled with a bunch of books. He raised one eyebrow and asked "what are these books called?" I replied "Abandoned Dogma, Arcane Compendium, Atlas of Omens, Black Primer, Buried Secrets, Cursed Manual, Dear Diary, Dissenter's Notes, Eldritch Esoterica, Freakish Bestiary, Illicit Research, Indescribable Lore, Lost Heterodoxy, Madman's Vita, Mystic Album, Nefarious Codex, Otherworldly Tales, Radical Treatise, Revolting Scrapbook, Taboo Text, Untitled Writings, and the White Tome.

He looked through the clothes, examining them each briefly one by one.

"These clothes are basically the same." I nodded and he shook his head, saying,"Tomorrow, you and I are going to go shopping." Icocked my head to the side in puzzlement.

"For you?" He shook his head.

"No, you: we're going tobuy you a whole new wardrobe." I shook my head quickly, protesting as I did so.

"No, I'm alright. You don't have to spend your money on me." He smiled gently.

"I want to." I gave him a weak smile and he said, "I'll see you down at dinner; I'll have William come and get you." I nodded and he left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. Disregarding them for the moment, I unpacked my clothes and went into the bathroom to fix my hair. Styling my hair took up nearly thirty minutes; as a perfectionist at times, and especially so concerning my hair, I needed each strand to be right where it belonged, be it in the stray strands in my face, or the messy bangs to the side. Once I was done, I heard a knock on my door.

_Perfect timing_, I thought.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and left the bathroom, grabbed a cloak, and put it on just as I opened the door to see William standing there. He bowed with a sweep of his hand.

"Dinner is ready, young master." I nodded and he straightened up. "Please, follow me." I nodded once more and he started walking down the hallway. I left the large guest room, closing the door behind me, and jogged to catch up with the butler.

I caught up with him and we turned around the corner to descend down the staircase. I saw Lexaeus standing at the bottom of the staircase with his hands behind his back. He smiled when he saw me, but then his eyes widened and he deeply grunted. I wondered what was wrong, but forced myself to keep what cool I had left. We reached the bottom of the staircase when Lexaeus resumed smiling.

"It's good to see that handsome face," he complimented. I gave him a weak smile in thanks. "I want you to meet the people that work in the mansion. I nodded (my neck beginning to feel the after effects of me repeating the same action so often) and we walked into the living room, where a line of people stood. Lexaeus gestured with a sweep of his hand at them, and began introducing the people to me.

"Now, there's Naminé the maid..." A petite girl with light brownish-blonde hair curtsied; "-Marluxia the gardener..." The person he gestured to gave me a curt nod; though they had light pink hair cascading down his shoulders in soft waves, their features and build were unmistakably masculine; "-Xaldin the cook, Demyx the butler in-training, and you've already met Xigbar and William." An intimidating man with large, dark sideburns and dreadlocks, and a lanky youth with a strange cross between a mullet and a Mohawk for hair stood next to the elfin-eared, scarred servant, greeting me in ways befitting their personalities, leading me to gather that they were, respectively, Xaldin and Demyx. I nodded back, attempting a shy wave, and gave them all my best smile. Lexaeus smiled at them as well.

"Thank you," he said; they nodded and dismissed themselves, going back to work.

We entered the dining room and sat down at the large, decorated table. Varying aromas, all of delicious natures, wafted from what I assumed was the kitchen to our noses. I detected the scents of fresh vegetables, clear wine, water, lemons, and a certain, fish-like aroma I couldn't quite place.

"I hope you like lobster," said Lexaeus with a grin.

_Ah. So, it was lobster_. Not having treated my taste-buds to such an expensive dish in quite a while, I couldn't immediately place the scent. I nodded, and William emerged from the side door I assumed led to the kitchen, carrying on both hands silver dishes with matching metallic bell-shaped covers upon them. With an air of elegance and grace that could only come from years of practice, he brought out the lobsters and placed them on the table, one in front of me, and the other before Lexaeus. He bowed low.

"Dinner is served." He walked off after a nod from Lexaeus dismissed him, and we began eating.

Dinner was silent, save for the occasional clinking of the silverware against the fine porcelain plates, or the soft, muffled thud of the glasses being replaced upon the table. The silence only added to my nervousness and apprehension that came whenever I was near the large man. Not able to bear it, I continued eating, savoring each bite of the delicious meal.

Once dinner was done, William came back out and took the plates."Dessert will be out shortly," he announced. Lexaeus nodded, and William took the plates away. It was then when I chose to stand up, unable to tolerate the atmosphere, nor my slight discomfort, any longer.

"Thank you for the meal, and for your hospitality. Dinner was delicious, and I'm sure dessert would be just as wonderful, but by your leave, I think I shall go to bed." Lexaeus looked slightly crestfallen.

"So soon?" he asked. I nodded, bowing slightly.

"I am afraid so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Lexaeus sadly. I left the dining room and made my way up to my bedroom, having memorized the passages on the way to dinner. Once I entered my borrowed bedroom, I leaned against the closed door and sighed. Being here was going to take some time to get used to; but I hoped to be comfortable and have my place by then. Meeting new people, and having such an experience I had only read about, drained what little energy I had.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my cloak, and lay down on my bed; sleep quickly claimed me for its own, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it. Next chapter should be out tomorrow. So what did you think of the chapter please leave a review of what you thought of the chapter. Also I would like to thank my amazing beta for betaing this chapter. So Please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Shopping!<p>

-Zexion12


	3. Shopping

Shopping

Sorry for the extremely long chapter but no worries I got this chapter. This wasn't my favorite chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I sat up and scratched the back of my head, yawning as I tried to recall the dream I had last night. That's when I remembered that Lexaeus wanted to take me shopping today. I sighed, a bit in exasperation. I didn't want to go. But then, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I was just going to have to suck it up. I don't know why he wants to take me out: to me, my wardrobe is fine. Well, admittedly, I only have my cloaks and the clothes that go underneath them. To tell the truth, I don't know why I wear them, but I feel so much better when I wear it. It feels like I've worn them somewhere else, before. I get that same feeling about Lexaeus, too. It was an odd feeling: I know I've seen him before, but where? I sighed and tried harder to remember my dream. I gasped as it hit me like a train. I remember it now: I was in a round room with several really high chairs and I sat in one. There were thirteen of the high chairs; they were sort of like thrones. Lexaeus was there, and so were Xaldin, Xigbar, Demyx and Axel. Saïx was there as well, but he looked older. That dream was weird; I wonder what it was about, and what it could mean. I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes. I'd better get ready to go, before Lexaeus comes.<p>

I got up and trudged to the bathroom, and got washed and dressed. Right now, I was in the bathroom trying to fix my hair. I had a brush in my hand, and was combing down my bangs, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I heard a deep voice answer.

"You ready, Zexion?" It was Lexaeus. I replied, "Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you out by the front door."

"Alright!" I agreed. I heard his heavy footsteps leave as I finished my hair and left the bathroom; I grabbed a cloak and put it on, then walked out my bedroom door. I was zipping up my cloak as I walked down the stairs, and finished zipping my cloak when I reached the bottom of the staircase. I saw Lexaeus at the door. I walked over to him and he smiled.

"Good morning," he said in his deep voice. I gave him a weak smile.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Do you want any breakfast before we go?" he asked. I shook my head, and he shrugged. "Alright then, lets go." I nodded. We left the house and I saw his black Lexington parked out in front of the house. We walked over to it, and Lexaeus opened my door. I got in; he closed the door for me, and walked over to the driver's side. Lexaeus sat down in his seat, and started up the car as I grabbed my hood to put it on. I pulled it further down my face and put on my seatbelt. Lexaeus drove out of the gates and we drove down the street.

It felt a little awkward in the car. Lexaeus finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"How'd you sleep?" I stared down at the floor.

"Fine." I guess I could be nicer to him since he was letting me stay at his house, but whenever I'm near him, I get shy and don't know what to say. I said, "Lexaeus?" We turned the corner as Lexaeus replied.

"Yes?" I looked down at my feet, once more, speechless. We stopped at a red light, and I took a deep breath.

"I-I-I'm sorry for being the way I am." He was about to say something when I added, "I-I-I know I'm not a sociable person, but I hope that you can bear with me. I've been hurt so many times that it's hard for me to open up to someone new." The light turned green and Lexaeus went straight.

"Zexion," he said gently, "I promise I won't hurt you." I looked out the window and up at the cloudy sky.

That's good to know."

Lexaeus sighed and gripped the steering wheel, and I saw that we were pulling into a parking lot. He parked near the entrance._ , _and we both got out and closed the door. We went inside the clothing store and I looked around. The place was huge. Lexaeus looked me up and down and said, "I guess you're a small in shirts and a medium in pants?" I flipped off my hood and chuckled.

"You're absolutely right." He looked around and motioned with his hands.

"Follow me." I nodded and we went left into the Men's section. I looked at the clothes; they were nice, but I really liked the color black.

"I'm going to go get a cart," Lexaeus informed me. I nodded and he walked off. I looked at the clothes and saw a shirt that caught my attention.

I went over to it, found my size in it, and took it. It was soft cotton, with black and grey stripes. I liked those two colors. I heard a shopping cart's wheels' distinct rattling sound, and turned around and saw Lexaeus coming up behind me. He saw the shirt in my hands.

"You've already found something?" he asked in slight surprise. I nodded and showed it to him. "You should spice up your wardrobe; wear different colors." I looked down and said, "For some reason, I like color black." I looked back up at him. "You're right. I should give my wardrobe some color." Lexaeus smiled and nodded, and helped me pick out clothes. I picked out all types of colors, and, surprisingly, I actually had fun. We had the cart filled with all sorts of clothing. I chuckled and saw the coat section. I loved that section. I slowly walked over there with Lexaeus following me, and began searching the items.

I saw black cloaks. I smiled and walked over to the cloaks and grabbed five of them in my size and threw them in the cart. Next, I found the pants, shirts, and gloves that went with them, and placed them in the cart. I heard Lexaeus chuckle.

"You just love the color black." I nodded and smiled. We went to the shoes section and I saw my black silver trimmed boots that I wear. I grabbed two pairs and put them in the cart, then grabbed a couple of pairs of converses to go with my clothes. Lexaeus spoke up.

"Hey Zex, do you mind if we go to the hair products section?" I shook my head and said, "I don't mind Lexaeus." He smiled and walked ahead of me; I had to jog to catch up with his long strides. I walked beside him and we walked down this aisle that held all sorts of hair products.

To tell the truth, I needed some more hair products. I grabbed some brushes and some combs. I swear I combs and me don't mix. They always break in my hair because it's thick. I hoped that these comber had thicker teeth and were built to handle hair like mine. I grabbed hair-grease and hairspray, and added them to the cart. I saw Lexaeus throw some stuff in as well. Lexaeus then walked over and looked at me.

"You done?" I thought about it and nodded.

"I guess." He nodded and we went to the check out line. The guy working there looked very familiar. He had amber colored eyes and dark skin. His silver hair was long, reachingto his mid-back, and some of it fell over his shoulder. It was layered and messy, a bit like my bangs, and was spiky on the top of his head. I looked at his name tag and read that his name was Xemnas, and that he was the owner. I mulled over past memories: I've seen his face before, when suddenly, my eyes widened. He was in my dream, and had been sitting in the highest chair. What did this all mean?

He rung all of our stuff up quickly.

"The total is $356.87," he said in a deep, drawling, bored voice. I gasped.

"Lexaeus, I'll pay you back fully," I said; that was _much _too much money, but Lexaeus merely chuckled and told me not to worry about it. I sighed as Lexaeus pulled out his wallet and took out four hundreds, handing them to Xemnas. Xemnas accepted the money and gave Lexaeus back his change, before he started bagging up the stuff. Xemnas finished and placed the bagged up stuff in the cart.

"Have a good day." Lexaeus nodded.

"You too." But then Xemnas looked at me strangely, tilting his head.

"You look vaguely familiar... Have we met?" I had the sudden, strong urge to say yes, but that would have been a lie; I merely shook my head dumbly. Xemnas shrugged. "Sorry. You just look so familiar..." _You do, too! _I wanted to say. For some reason, I wanted to call him "Superior". I had to bite my tongue to keep from blurting it out. I would have looked _so _stupid in front of Lexaeus, and would probably weird out the owner. I shook off the sudden, strange feelings, and we left the store. I helped Lexaeus load the shopping bags in the car; they completely filled up the back seat. Lexaeus put the cart back and both of us got in the car.

Lexaeus started the car up and he backed up, driving us out of the parking lot and back home. We reached the house and saw William waiting outside for us. We parked the car in front of the house and William helped us take the bags to my room. That took a lot of work. Lexaeus took what he bought for himself and left my room. I looked at all the bags on my bed and sighed. It took me a whole hour to put away those clothes and hair products. Once I was finished, I laid down on my bed and felt my eyes slowly close, sending me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which was betaed by my amazing Beta MidnightSchemer13. So the next chapter should be out shortly I hope. So please Read&amp;Review&amp;Suscribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Going Out<p>

-Zexion12


	4. Going Out

Going Out

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I sat up and heard a knock on the door. I said "come in." It was Xigbar. He said "kiddo there's a phone call for you."

God I hate that nickname that Xigbar made up for me. Wait he did say a phone call who would be calling for me, I didn't think nobody knew I was here. I got out of bed and followed Xigbar out of my room and down the stairs and into the kitchen and handed me the cordless phone.

He left the kitchen and I put the phone to my ear and said "hello?" a familiar voice said "Zexion it's good to hear your voice." As soon as I heard that voice my mood perked up.

I smiled and said "Saix it's good to hear from you too." I said "how have you been."

Saix "I've been fine, I just wanted to ask you would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

I smiled and said "yeah of course." Saix said "good come over to my house at 8:00." I said "alright." Saix said "alright talk to you later." I nodded and said "alright." We both hung up and I sighed in relief. It was nice to hear from Saix.

He sounded excited so he must have had some good news. I was still wondering how he got my number but who cared, I got a dinner date with my best friend. I left the kitchen and handed the phone to Xigbar and he said "somebody's in a good mood." I nodded and smiled and said "yeah I feel real good right now."

Xigbar chuckled and I went upstairs and was walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone. I nearly went flying back till someone caught my arm and prevented me from falling. I looked up at my savior and automatically blushed when I saw who it was. It was Lexaeus. Lexaeus chuckled and let go of my arm and said "sorry."

I smiled at him and said "no I should have watched what I was doing." Lexaeus rubbed the back of his head and I had a feeling that he wanted to ask me something but was afraid. I asked "Lexaeus do you want to ask me something?"

This time it was Lexaeus's turn to blush. It was so cute when he blushed. Wait what am I saying I don't like Lexaeus he's a nice man who's letting me stay at his house. He's probably had plenty of people stay at his house.

Lexaeus said "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to gout to eat with me tonight." Dam why would they do this to me? I really wanted to go dinner with Saix but then again I really wanted to go with Lexaeus.

Great I have to choose.

I sighed and said "Lexaeus I'm sorry but I'm going out to dinner with my friend." Lexaeus looked down and said "oh." He looked back up at me and said "wait then, what about lunch?"

That shouldn't be a problem I might be a little full for dinner but I'll order something small. I mean I don't want to break Saix's wallet. He is still struggling. I smiled and said "it would be a pleasure."

Lexaeus smiled and said "good meet me down in the living at 12:00." I nodded; Lexaeus looked very cute when he smiled. Lexaeus walked past me and patted me on my shoulder as he passed. I stood there frozen, was I falling in love with Lexaeus?

By 11:50 I was fixing my hair in the bathroom. Sometimes I hate having this much hair cause it gets on my nerves. I get so frustrated with it that I sometimes want to cut it short but I know I wouldn't look the same with my hair short. Plus I like to hide my face but so many people protest saying that I need to stop covering up my 'handsome' face.

I rolled my eyes and finished my hair. I left my bathroom and sat down on my bed. Today I had on black cargo shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. I grabbed my all black converses and put them on.

I stood up and left my room closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway and down the stairs and saw Lexaeus waiting by the door. He had on dark blue jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt with the buttons and the buttons were undone. He had on blue Nikes. He smiled when he saw me and I reached the last step and walked over to him and he said "you ready?"

I nodded and he opened the front door and stood aside to let me out first. I walked out and he left out the house closing the door behind him. We walked over to his black Lexington that was parked in front of the house.

He opened the car door for me and I hopped in and he closed the door and he walked over to the driver's side and opened the door and climbed in and closed the car door.

He pulled out his car keys and inserted the key into the ignition and he started the car. I sniffed in his smell and felt myself getting dizzy. His smell was like a drug to me. Maybe that's why I like him, the way he smelled. Lexaeus put the car in drive and drove out of the gate of the mansion.

…..

We were coming back two hours later. I had a blast with Lexaeus. He is so much fun. The only awkward thing that happened was when our hands touched when grabbing the salt shaker. I pulled back to quickly and I hope he didn't think I wasn't interested in him. I think I know now that I like Lexaeus more then just a friend, but why did I like him so much?

I still have that feeling like I met him before but where. We parked in front of the mansion and got out of the car and walked into the mansion. Lexaeus chuckled when we walked in; he said "thanks for going out with me. I smiled and said "no problem." After that I went upstairs and went into my bedroom and into my bathroom. I fixed my hair a little bit and walked into the bathroom.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00 I sighed. I might as well take a nap. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled up in my bed wishing that Lexaeus was in the bed with me. I slowly drifted off.

…

I woke up a couple of hours later and stretched and looked at the time it was 7:40. I yawned, I feel very well rested. I got up and put on my shoes and saw that it was getting dark. I went in my closet and pulled out my black cloak and put it on and zipped it. I left my room and walked downstairs and went to the front door and opened the door and walked out the house and closed the door behind me. I walked out of the mansions gates and walked into town.

I saw Saix's house coming into view. I walked quicker and walked up his front steps and knocked on his door. I waited a couple of minutes and the door opened and I saw Saix. His usual long blue hair and the 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face. Saix had on black jeans with a black grey striped shirt and black boots on the ones that I like to wear.

Saix smiled when he saw me and he gave a bear hug. I hugged him back so excited to see his face. I smiled and we both let go and Saix closed his door behind him and said "lets go." I nodded and we walked off his front steps and walked down the streets. I said "it's good to see you Saix." Saix smiled and said "the same for you."

I chuckled and we stopped in front of Red Lobster. Was Saix sure he wanted to go here, Red Lobster is expensive. I said "are you sure you want to go here Saix?" Saix nodded and replied "yeah come on, I already made us reservations." I nodded and Saix grabbed my wrist pulling me in. I trumped behind him forgetting how strong Saix was. We walked in and saw people waiting on the side. Saix walked to the booth and said "I have a reservation for Saix."

The guy looked down at his big book and flipped the page and said "ah yes Saix your table is ready." Saix nodded and the guy said "follow me." we nodded and followed him through the restaurant till we stopped at a table that was next to the window. Ah I love a window seat and Saix knows that. We sat down and the guy who seated us handed us tow menus and said "a waiter will be with you in a minute."

We nodded and I looked around. This place was real expensive, will Saix able to afford this. He must a have reason why he brought me here. Saix smiled and said "I have some real big news." I smiled and said 'really?" He nodded and said "you know my job right?" I nodded Saix is an intern at big business firm. Saix could be the CEO put they put him as the intern which I think I totally unfair. I nodded and he said "well I got promoted to CEO!"

My eyes got big and he said "yup the old CEO that was there recommend me and they promoted me, that means a huge salary I'm making four times as much I was making as a intern.

I smiled and said "Saix I'm so proud of you." Saix nodded and said 'I got all the bills paid and got some new things around the house and its ok now." I was puzzled about what he meant.

Saix said "I know you didn't want to move in with me because you thought you would be a burden on me but you wouldn't be and now you can move in with me." I smiled, but I actually wanted to stay with Lexaeus. I looked down and looked back up at Saix and said "Saix thank you for the offer but I found someplace to live."

Saix said "oh you must live with Lexaeus then." I was surprised and said "how do you know about Lexaeus?" Saix chuckled and said "Xigbar is the butler there right?" I nodded and he said "Xigbar is an old friend and I met Lexaeus a couple of times, he seems like an ok dude." I smiled and Saix said "you like him don't you?"

I blushed and Saix said "I should have known, but I would never think that Lexaeus would be your type." I chuckled and said "I haven't quite decided if I like Lexaeus yet." Saix chuckled and looked around and said "I wish this waiter would hurry up."

….

I waved goodbye to Saix and turned to the mansions gate. Saix is so sweet he walked me home and he didn't have to. Saix said he would get a car. Saix also gave me some money, I tried to refuse but Saix wasn't taking a no for a answer. I walked up to the front door and knocked. I waited a couple of minutes till the door opened and I saw Xigbar.

I said "hey Xigbar." Xigbar smiled and said "you're awfully late." I chuckled and said "sorry." I yawned and slowly walked up the stair s and Xigbar was following me. He said "so how was it?"

I said "alright, I had fun." We stopped at the top and Xigbar waved goodnight and walked down the other end of the hallway and I walked down the hallway that led into my room and walked into my room. I took off my cloak and kicked off my shoes. I'm so tired. I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this story it was kind of longwinded but it was worth it. Be warned YAIO will be coming up but with whom? So as usual, PLESASE READ&amp;REVIEW&amp;SUSCRIBE. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Lazy Day<p>

-Zexion12


End file.
